A Rivalry over Rangiku
by ShikaIno Always and Forever
Summary: Toshiro may always seem to be annoyed by his lazy lieutenant, Rangiku, but what happens once Rangiku and Gin Ichimaru begin to date? How will the young captain react to the new couple? Find out here! GinXRangikuXToshiro
1. Rangiku and Gin?

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I usually write a lot of Naruto fanfics, but I really love Bleach too, so there will be a lot of Bleach fanfics up lately from me.

This fanfic is all about Captain Hitsugaya coping with Rangiku's and Gin's relationship. We'll just have to see what happens. :D

Chapter 1

"MATSUMOTO!" A high, yelling voice rang through the halls.

The beautiful strawberry blonde lazily poked her head into the master of that voice's room. "Hm? Did you call, Captain?"

Captain Hitsugaya, who was indeed the one who yelled to Rangiku, stood up from his chair and slammed his hands onto the top of his desk. "Matsumoto! Do you have ANY idea how much work is needed from you right now?!"

Her crystal blue eyes looked up towards the ceiling, and she cutely put her hands behind her back. "Uhhh...noooo."

He glared at her. "Of course, you do. Now stop avoiding work and do it for a change! I'm tired of chasing after you for your paperwork!"

Rangiku giggled, "Aww, I'm sorry, Captain. Is it stressing you out so much that you're starting to grow white hair? Oh, wait! Your hair is naturally that color! Hahaha!" She laughed full-heartedly at her little joke while her angry Captain merely rolled his eyes.

"If only you put as much effort into your paperwork as you do with your jokes, then my job would be so much easier." He sighed and fell back into his chair.

She smiled and sauntered over to his desk. "You're way too serious about work, Captain. If you just--"

"I have to be! If I wasn't, then we would get NO work done around here, Matsumoto!"

She teasingly tapped him on his nose. "Uh-uh. Hee-hee. Let me finish." She sat herself on his desk right in front of him and looked down at him. "If you just let loose and had some fun, then I bet you'd be MUCH happier."

Toshiro's face turned a little red because of the close distance Rangiku was from him. He turned his head away to avoid eye contact with his busty lieutenant. "I-It's all about fun with you, isn't it??"

Rangiku laughed, "Haha, I guess that's why I'm so happy!"

Toshiro shook his head and smiled a bit. He was about to say something, but a knock came at the door, and the two of them turned to look towards it.

Rangiku cheerfully called, "Who iiiiiiis it?"

Toshiro sternly said, "Matsumoto, could you maybe be a LITTLE more formal when it comes to visitors?!"

Rangiku replied, "Oh, sorry...who iiiiiiis it PLEASE?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and thought to himself, "_This woman is going to be the death of me."_

The door opened, and the visitor turned out to be Gin Ichimaru. He smiled, "Hello, Captain Hitsugaya. Hey, Rangiku."

Toshiro glared at Gin with a bit of disdain, "What are YOU doing here, Ichimaru?"

Rangiku cut in before Gin could reply, "Gin! I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here!" She quickly walked over to him and gave him a hug, and he returned to lovable gesture with a light kiss on her cheek.

Toshiro watched this exchange of affection with an extremely confused expression. He shakily pointed towards them. "Y-You...What are you two doing??? And in my OFFICE?"

Rangiku laughed as Gin kept an arm around her waist. "Hehe, I suppose we should let him know, huh, Ginny?"

Gin replied, "Heh, yes, he deserves to know."

Rangiku smiled sweetly towards her utterly oblivious captain at the moment and said, "Captaaain...Gin and I are going out now. Isn't that great?"

Toshiro's eye winced involuntarily. Rangiku looked at him uneasily and looked at Gin who reacted the same way she did. Toshiro finally replied. "...How long have you been going out?"

Rangiku looked at Gin again. "Hmm...about a week now, right?"

Gin nodded. "Yeah, that seems about right." He looked towards Toshiro and gave a bit of a sly smile. "Captain Hitsugaya? I can assure you...I'll take good care of your lieutenant."

Toshiro finally gained composure once again and sternly looked at Gin. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Rangiku noticed there was some tension between the two of them and decided to cut in. "SO! Gin, why don't we get going now? My captain has a lot of work to do. Isn't that right, Captain?"

Toshiro nodded slowly, "As do you, Matsumoto. Where are you going?"

"Oh, we're just going to grab a quick bite to eat. Want us to get you something?"

Gin jokingly said, "Like candy?"

Toshiro twitched, "I don't LIKE candy. And it's alright. I already ate awhile ago. Just...go and get whatever you need to get and return back here. You need to do your paperwork."

Gin laughed, "Oh, Rangiku...do you EVER finish that paperwork of yours?"

Rangiku giggled, "I guess talking to you on the phone last night instead of doing my paperwork WASN'T a good idea."

The sight of those two was sickening for Captain Hitsugaya, so he turned his back towards them and said, "Just go. And be back soon."

Rangiku agreed. "Okay, captain! I'll see you later!"

Gin and Rangiku walked towards the exit and he said, "See ya later, Shiro-chan!"

Toshiro twitched once again as Gin said that, but when he turned around to correct his misuse of names, they were already gone. He sighed and once again sat down in his seat. _"Ichimaru and Matsumoto...I doubt that'll last. I shouldn't worry."_

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: **There's chapter 1! The beginning of a rivalry I'm guessing, huh? ;)

Poooor little Toshiro! hehe! He would kill me if he heard me call him little! XD


	2. Getting ready for the party!

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 2! I was thinking over how I'm going to put this whole story together, and I have a BUNCH of ideas so there's probably going to be a bunch of chapters! Haha! So, if you enjoy this story, please stick with it until the end! It would make me veeeery happy!

By the way, there are going to be really random friendships in this story! Lol. Like, I'm going to make 12th Squad in this a lot, because I love them to death!

Chapter 2

"So, do you mind, Captain?" Rangiku stood in front of Toshiro's desk, as he looked up at her from his paperwork.

"So you're telling me you want me to come with you to Ichimaru's house tonight for a party??" Toshiro looked at his lieutenant suspiciously.

"Mm-hm." She nodded quickly. "I want you to get to know Gin better, so I thought this would be a great oppurtunity to do so!"

He looked down at his paperwork, as if doing so would make the whole party situation go away. "I...I suppose we could go for awhile."

"YAY! Thank you, captain! This is going to be SO much fun!" She ran over and gave her captain a big, lovable hug.

"Yeah, yeah." He then looked at Rangiku a bit timidly but looked away.

"Huh? What is it? Were you about to say something?"

"Well...it's kind of embarassing, but...what kind of thing do you wear to something like that?"

Rangiku smiled, "Hehe, you're so CUTE, captain! Don't worry! I'll help you pick out something nice!"

"Fair enough." He cleared his throat and shuffled through papers on his desk. He handed her a pile of papers. "Here. Do this paperwork, and only then will I follow through with going to this party."

"EH?! Captaaaain. You're such a buzzkill! Way to ruin a good mood!"

"Go along. Get it done with."

She grumbled sadly to herself as she walked to the other room. Toshiro scratched the back of his neck, a bit nervous about the party he was to go to that night.

About three hours later, Rangiku happily walked back into Toshiro's office and proudly placed the paperwork she completed on his desk. "There you go, Captain! Done!"

For a moment, he got a bit wide-eyed, due to the fact that Rangiku rarely finishes her paperwork. "Really now?" He looked over what she did. "Hm, I'm impressed. It's amazing how much that party tonight was motivation for you to finish this work."

Rangiku smiled widely, "Motivation is key! Now then..." She reached over her captain's desk and grabbed hold of his wrist. "Let's go grab you something to wear!" Without getting the chance to say anything, Rangiku pulled Toshiro upstairs to his room and brought him over to his closet. "Let's see what you have in here, captain!" She opened his closet and looked at the clothes he had inside. Toshiro quietly waited while she looked in his closet. He jumped when Rangiku yelled, "CAPTAIN!"

"Huh?! What? What is it?!"

She placed her hands on her hips and disappointedly looked at her captain. "All you have in here is, like...FORMAL stuff!"

He didn't know what to say to that, since he found having an abundance of formal clothing completely normal. "Well...uh...what do I do then??"

She sighed and looked back into his closet. "I guess I can help you spruce up some of these clothes then."

He gave her a confused look. "Er...spruce up?"

"You know. Like...fixing them up so they'll look cooler."

"Oh...ok. I guess that's alright."

Rangiku took out some articles of clothing he had hanging up in his closet. Toshiro found it amazing how Rangiku put an outfit together in no time at all, and it still looked pretty good. After she finished putting it together, he went to put it on.

"Okay, captain, come on out! Let's see how it looks!" Toshiro hesitantly opened the door and stepped out. Rangiku covered her mouth with her hands in order to hold in her gleeful shriek! "It's...It's PERFECT! Awwwww! Captain, you look so handsome!!!" She hugged him tightly, which caused his face to grow heated and red, which Rangiku was not aware of.

He looked at Rangiku, and replied, "So what are you going to wear then?"

"Oh, well I was hoping you'd help me with that!"

"Me??? But...I'm a guy. What do I know about clothes and crap like that?

"FASHION is not CRAP, captain. Now c'mon! Let's go to my room, and you can help me!"

"Ugh, fine fine. I'll do as much as I possibly can, which is probably just standing there."

"Good enough!" And once again, she pulled him with her towards her room. They reached her room, and she walked over to her bureau as Toshiro looked around her room, since he had never been inside it before. He looked at one of her small tables and noticed a picture of Gin and Rangiku together. Before he could say anything, Rangiku cut into his thoughts, "Captain, I really can't decide what to wear."

Toshiro turned around, about to suggest something, when he realized he was facing Rangiku merely in a bra and underwear. "M-M-Matsumoto?!" He jumped back, completely shocked. "Wh-What are you doing?! Get some clothes on, for god's sake!!!!"

Rangiku tilted her head, "What's the big deal?

"You're...You're indecent!" He covered his eyes with his hand. "You're practically naked!"

Rangiku laughed, "Hahahaha! Sorry! I didn't think you'd have a heart attack over it! If it makes you happy, I'll cover up with a bathrobe. Sheesh." She grabbed a bath robe and covered herself with it. "There. Better now?"

He uncovered his eyes and gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah. Much. Geez, Matsumoto, would you think before doing things like that?" Seeing his voluptuous lieutenant in her regular attire was showy enough, but seeing her in merely her under garments made Toshiro almost jump out of his skin. He couldn't believe how calm she was about showing herself like that to him. For most of the time, Toshiro just sat on her bed, facing the other direction while she decided what to wear. She finally chose what to wear, and it was a very nice outfit.

"So...Captain? What do you think?" He looked over at her and gulped.

"Y-Yeah. I guess that's nice."

Rangiku's eyes saddened. "You guess?! Captaaaain, what's wrong with it??" She whimpered and looked at herself in the mirror to see what was wrong with it.

Toshiro got annoyed with her reaction and loudly said, "NOTHING. Nothing's wrong with it. It...It looks really nice."

She smiled happily, "Hehe, why didn't you just say so, silly??"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. Let's just get going to that party and get it over with."

"Okay!" After locking up, they headed towards Gin's house for the party. As they walked alongside, Toshiro couldn't help but think about Rangiku and Gin's relationship. It seemed silly, but Toshiro thought over how serious they were getting. If Rangiku was so easy going with showing Toshiro her body like that, what was stopping her from doing that with Gin? Toshiro found Gin to be a very sly, 'perverted' kind of guy. The thought of them getting physical made Toshiro really paranoid. That was all he could think about as they walked to the party.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: **Hahaha! That was a REALLY fun chapter to write. Toshiro's little freak out after seeing Rangiku half naked! XDDD I love their relationship. It's soooo funny! Keep reeeeeading! 3


	3. Party woes

**A/N: **I've really been enjoying writing this story! It's so fun to write about the confusion with this relationship! XD

I finished chapter 3 last night, but I was having trouble uploading here, but here it is now everyone!!! ENJOY!

Chapter 3

Rangiku and Toshiro reached Gin's house, and they could already hear the music blasting from outside. Rangiku clasped her hands together excitedly. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun, Captain! I'm so glad you decided to come with me."

Toshiro wasn't used to parties like this, so he subtly gulped from being a bit anxious. "Yeah, well, I did mention that we wouldn't be staying that long, Matsumoto."

"Oh, you'll change your mind once we get inside!"

They walked up to the front door and knocked. They could hear a loud, obnoxious call from inside. "COMIIIING!" When the door opened, Rangiku and Toshiro saw that the obnoxious voice came from a drunken Kira. "Ohhhh, hello, you twooo."

Rangiku cheerfully replied, "Hello, Kira! I see you've already helped yourself to the drinks!"

"Heh-hehhh, suuure did!" Kira looked down at Toshiro. "Oh, hey, little guy! Good to see ya!"

Toshiro crossed her arms and looked up at him. "Address me as Captain Hitsugaya. THAT would be the proper term."

Kira clumsily stepped to the side, in order to let the two of them walk inside. "Come on in, you two! The party's fiiiine."

Rangiku walked in, but Toshiro quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down to eye level with him in order to whisper to her. "Matsumoto, I realize there's alcohol here, and I know just how insane you can get when you drink it. Just...limit yourself, okay?"

Rangiku saluted jokingly, "Yes, sir! I know my limit, so don't worry!"

Kira laughed, "Rangiku, don't get yourself too drunk. If so, Captain Ichimaru might take advantage of you when you're not in your right mind!"

Kira meant that in a joking way, but Toshiro took it seriously and continued his paranoid thought process for the night. "_I should keep an eye on Matsumoto just in case. If Ichimaru had to chance to do something with her while she's drunk...he would definately take it."_

Rangiku playfully nudged Kira's arm, "Oh, stop it, Kira! You know Ginny's not like that."

Right on cue, Gin casually walked up to the three of them. "Ah, glad to see you both made it."

Rangiku patted Toshiro on the head, "Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that hard to convince him to come."

Gin went over andgave Rangiku a quick hug. "Good. That means Captain Hitsugaya and I can get to know each other a little better." He looked down at Toshiro and smirked a bit. "Isn't that right?"

Toshiro exhaled slowly, depicting his annoyance. "You expect to do so in the current atmosphere your house is in? I mean...just take a look at your lieutenant." They all looked over at Kira who was talking to a lamp, thinking it was one of his friends.

Gin laughed a little under his breath. "Heh, is something wrong? Are you not used to these kinds of parties, Captain Hitsugaya?"

That sounded like a challenge to Toshiro, and he wasn't one to back down. He looked over to a table where there were drinks atop it, and he grabbed one and took a long sip. "No, I'm just fine."

Rangiku, who knew her captain didn't drink due to his age, looked at her captain a bit nervously. She never recalled seeing him drink before, so if he were to start now at the rate he was going, this wouldn't end nicely. When Gin turned for just a second, Rangiku took the oppurtunity to talk to her captain. She whispered into his ear, "Captain, you don't have to drink. No one expects you to drink. You're too young!"

Toshiro shook his head a little while he took another sip. He inhaled sharply after sipping his drink, due to the strong taste of it. "I'm fine, Matsumoto. If either of us were to know our limit, I'm sure I would be the one to know."

"But...Captain...you've never had alcohol before so...you don't really know your limit yet." She showed genuine concern in her eyes and tone, but Toshiro shook it off and took another sip.

"Matsumoto, don't worry about me. Just go along and have a good time, alright?"

She knew she couldn't change her captain's mind once he set his mind to something. She quietly agreed, "Fine."

Rangiku and Gin were enjoying themselves to a conversation with Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi, while Toshiro sat down with Momo. Toshiro continuously looked over at Rangiku and Gin, just to make sure that they hadn't left the room. Toshiro could feel himself feeling unlike himself.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo looked at Toshiro in a concerned way as she drank from her soda.

He snapped back at her. "'Shiro-chan??' Would you call me by my proper name for once?! Sheesh, everyone seems to be calling me that lately!"

"S-Sorry...Captain Hitsugaya. But...are you alright? You look really stressed out tonight for some reason."

He shook his head and continued taking sips from his drink. "It's nothing."

Momo looked over at Rangiku and Gin. "Oh...I get it."

"What do you 'get'?" He gave her an annoyed look.

She giggled. "You're concerned about Rangiku and Ichimaru! That's sooo adorable."

He grinded his teeth a little. "Momo, you really are clueless. Why would I care who Rangiku's going out with? Our relationship is merely work related."

"Hehe, whatever you saaaay."

He groaned. "_This girl is so nosy."_

"Don't worry, though, Shiro-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, sorry!!"

Meanwhile, Rangiku and Gin were laughing while having conversation with Yumichika, Ikkaku and Kenpachi. Yumichika jokingly nudged Rangiku, "So, Rangiku...I'm guessing Ikkaku and you didn't work out after all, huh? Hahaha!"

Ikkaku smacked him over the head. "You say the dumbest things sometimes. Do you know that!?"

Rangiku giggled as she had one of her arms wrapped around Gin's arm and her other hand with a drink within in. "Yumichika, you always know how to make a conversation interesting, now don't you? Hehe."

Gin laughed, "I coud've sworn it was going to be you and Ikkaku as a couple, Yumichika." That little joke actually gave Captain Zaraki a good laugh.

Rangiku put her head on Gin's shoulder and laughed. "Hehe, he's got you there, guys!"

Ikkaku yelled, "Hey! That's disgusting!"

Yumichika gave a grossed out look to Ikkaku. "Ew..."

Gin looked down at Rangiku, who was already growing tipsy. "Heh, getting tipsy there, huh, Rangiku?"

She smiled up at him cutely, "Noooo."

"You liar. Heh. Come on. Let's bring you into the other room."

"Okayy." Gin helped Rangiku towards a back room, while the others stayed and continued their conversation.

Back on the couch, Toshiro noticed that Rangiku and Gin had disappeared. "Huh?! Where'd they go?!"

Momo looked confused. "Where'd who go?"

His drunken state caused him to be really loud without realizing it. "Rangiku and Gin! Who else?!"

"They probably went into another room. Calm down Shir--I mean, Captain Hitsugaya."

He stood up clumsily and stumbled a bit. "I'm...going to go look for them."

"Don't you think you should give them just a bit of privacy?"

He ignored Momo's suggestion and began to walk around looking for the couple.

Meanwhile, Gin set Rangiku down on a bed in one of the back rooms. He smiled down at her. "There. You comfortable?"

"Mm-hm. Very." She held out her arms towards him. "But come closerrrr. I want to cuddle! Hehe."

"Heh, alright, alright." He laid down next to Rangiku and put his arm around here.

She placed her hand gently on his chest and whispered, "Gin, you're so warm." She giggled and placed her head on his chest as well.

Her hair was tousled a bit in front of her face, so Gin pushed some strands of her hair away from her face. They looked at each other for moment in silence, and then they gently kissed each other. In order to make this easier, Gin held himself above Rangiku and kissed her from there. He began kissing her neck softly as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, Toshiro entered the room and paused when he saw them. Rangiku and Gin didn't notice him there for a moment, then looked over at him when they heard his stuttering. "Oh...uh..."

Rangiku sat up, "Captain?"

Toshiro bit his lip a little and looked down at his feet, "I'm...I'm sorry..." He shuffled out of the room in a quick manner.

Rangiku repeated herself under her breath, "Captain..."

The image Toshiro just saw confirmed his wost fear. Rangiku truly was falling for another man.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**A/N: **Poor Toshiro. He just knew he'd see something like that. ;;

Chapter 4 will be up soon! My mom has been hogging the computer lately, so I've hardly been able to write that much! But don't worry! I'll kick her off so I can write more. XD


End file.
